Library Dungeon
The Library Dungeon Quest is a simple Quest which takes place in the Cajar Public Library. To begin this quest, +50 alignment is required. It's counterpart is the Spirits of Gemini quest, which requires -50 alignment and is located in the Graveyard. Background A Librarian of the Cajar Public Library is annoyed with the Wolf of Dark Nova, who has taken residence in a abandoned dungeon inside the library. With the wolf there, none can restore the dungeon to it's previous status. He is looking for people to venture forth and destroy the fiend. Anyone can do this quest, as long as they have +50 alignment and are willing to work in the library shelving books. Whether they can kill the beast however, is a different question. Walkthrough Before you can start this quest, some brief preparation is required. The quest has these two prerequisites: *Ample attack/defense. If you are above level 10, you will probably be able to kill the wolf. *+50 alignment. This can be achieved by eating Divine Eggs and mourning at various altars throughout the world. Such altars can be found in the Cave, the Graveyard and the Southern Grasslands. Beware that desecrating altars and eating Malevolent Eggs will give you negative alignment, pushing you towards the Spirits of Gemini quest. Once you have +50 alignment and are sure of your combat abilities, head to the city of Cajar and pay a visit to it's beautiful library. Start working shelving books, one energy at a time. The profits will be slim, but you will be noticed after some time. A librarian shall approach you. Librarian: '' "My my my, you sure have done a lot for us. You seem good and have a just mind. I have something I've been meaning to do, but maybe it's better if you do it. You see, behind the bookcase over there, there is a secret dungeon where a fiend resides. This dungeon was previously used by many great mages, but has been left abandoned over the past years. Somehow in this span of time, the fiend has taken up residence below. If you would dispose of this fiend we could begin work and use it for better purposes. If you would, I need you to dispose of the fiend. Be warned, this is not a simple task." '' A choice will be given, but you didn't come all this way to turn him down! Click "I am ready." Now comes the battle. Strike down the Wolf of Dark Nova. It may take more then one hit, but if you are level 10 or above, you won't have much trouble. Once defeated, the librarian shall thank you and reward you for your troubles. You shall receive: * The Medallion of Nova, a small trophy displayed on your profile page. *+10 alignment for your noble heroism. *+250 Experience for the player. *+200 Experience for the player's pet. *+1000 crowne in your pocket. The quest is finished and you are returned to Cajar. Remember, if you haven't already, you can still complete this quest's dark alternative, the Spirits of Gemini, but you will have to spend some significant effort lowering your alignment to -50, as it is at least +60 by now. Gallery Image:Librarianapproach.png|The Librarian approaches you after you shelve enough books. Image:Approachthefiend.png|The Librarian leads you to the dungeon. Image:Fightdarknova.png|A bloody battle awaits. Image:Victoryagainstdarknova.png|You are well rewarded for your victory. See also *Quest *Spirits of Gemini Category:Content Category:Quests